


The Little Plant

by jacquelee



Series: Half A Moon 2021 [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona brings Geoffrey's plant home and realizes she needs to learn how to take care of it.Episode tag for 5x14 The One Where We're Trapped On TV.
Series: Half A Moon 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138847
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	The Little Plant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [halfamoon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org) for the Tarot card prompt Queen of Pentacles (with the definition: Nurturing, practical, providing financially, a working parent).

Mona didn't exactly know why she took the little plant home, it had been more of a spur of the moment thing, knowing that the clean up crew would come soon to take away the body and everything Geoffrey had on his desk. For some reason she couldn't bare the thought of the plant ending up in trash, so she had snatched it from the desk and then she had held it close to her chest the entire way home, part of her afraid that the Fates would disapprove and punish her.

But they didn't and now she and the plant were at home, safe. Or as safe as they could be with the Fates monitoring everything and everyone constantly. She put the plant on one of the coffee tables next to the sofa, smiling gently at it.

"This is your new home little guy."

She knew it wasn't much, grey walls, sparse grey furniture, no decorations, just the mandatory posters on the walls. Exactly the way the Fates dictated. Now more than ever, Mona was determined to follow their will to not end up like poor Geoffrey. After heating up some mush for herself she realized that the plant probably also needed some water and gave it some from the tab. 

Not having any clue how much it needed she just gave it a little bit. She really needed to look up how to take care of plants, she knew nothing about it. But she was determined to learn, to not let the little guy wither and die. 

It was the least she could do for Geoffrey.


End file.
